


A Perfect Day for Phasmid

by Asteraster



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 2





	A Perfect Day for Phasmid

海岸边，马丁内斯，栈桥向外延伸，尽头连带一起护栏朽坏崩解，扎入泛着灰色泡沫的海水中。

哈里意识到自己离死亡只有五米之遥。

死亡不在身前，而在身后。他无助地抬起双手，把声音从喉咙里挤出来，试图发出预警。警督橙色的飞行夹克上有深色的污痕，哈里期初以为是自己的泪水，然而痕迹越扩越大，金似乎在说什么，哈里充耳不闻，始终低着头，盯着对方胸口蔓延的深红色。我哭得太多了，哈里想。

更多的时候，警督习惯站在哈里身后，手里的笔记个不停。哈里曾经好奇那里面有没有自己在四处询问时说的那些胡言乱语。他应该问一问的。

[你问过。]

是吗，他怎么说的。

[警督把本子从口袋里掏出来，复述了你当天说过的所有蠢话。]

我打赌，他在对着空白页装模作样，我绝对没有在自我介绍时说过“希望能换一个还没被我毁掉的名字。”

[你说过。]

哈里耸了耸肩，在口袋里掏了一阵，意识到所有的烟和药片都被他放在房间里了。

风从海的方向刮过来，海岸线另一侧，几只并排拴在岸边的渔船彼此轻轻碰撞。褴褛飞旋一楼不灭的灯光关上了，工厂大门紧闭，墙上的涂鸦在寂静中回响，一切不可避免，颜色鲜红，尚未来得及被点燃。

“一切不可避免。”哈里重复了一遍。瑞瓦肖的画面消失了。

[抱歉。]

“我才是抱歉警察。”

[你是的，而我们互相影响。]

哈里转过身，用力注视着灰色的浓雾，灰域吞噬一切，大陆，城镇，声音，记忆，爱。他试图找出一个焦点，教堂焦黑的尖顶，雾气流动，他是从那里离开的，思必得拆开散落在无罪圣母脚下。哈里和警督谈起过灰域，“你知道为什么那个洞会出现在教堂里吗，所有人都弄反了，灰域并不吞噬，而是我们回归到其中。如果真的有一个道德纯净的世界，那就应该在灰域里。”

“死亡的背后是新生。”警督引用玻璃彩窗上的话。

哈里突然觉得自己应该闭嘴，一定是对方又把该死的眉毛抬了起来。像点样，哈里。他在心里鼓舞自己，大脑却开始播放警督跪在打碎的画窗前祈祷的样子。几天以来，他思考过警督的处事哲学，结论是在瑞瓦肖这个烂地方，如果不想一头砸向狂欢就容易活成这样，然而他没想到的是，对方身上那种极度自律带来的置身事外感，竟然来源于虔信。

那本关于无罪者的书还在他的口袋里，有神性的人，永不犯错，他们的命令必然发生，不可拒绝，这是金想要实现的吗。

“我不知道你也是一个道德主义者。”金的声音有点惊讶。

一个因酗酒而失忆，把警车开进海里，同时数次试图自杀，并试图向镇上每一个人收取贿赂的道德主义者。

“有点差距才值得努力。”哈里耸了耸肩。

我是不是冒犯了他的信仰？哈里把视线从画像上移开，落在警督袖口和手套间露出的一截手臂上，肌肉线条分明，几乎没有毛发。他知道自己还有更冒犯的想法，冒犯到头脑里喧嚣不停的声音齐齐收声。他的手指在风衣口袋里摩挲着书的边脊，同时默念书页上的内容，爱与仁慈应由无罪者施予，而不可伸手祈求，无罪者神圣不可触碰。

警督手套翻口处的皮革已经磨旧，哈里抬手握在身边一处石雕的栏杆，教堂内部比室外还要阴冷，冰凉咬噬皮肤，头脑中的喧嚣又回来了，他没有松手，直到石头被捂得温热。然后那截胳膊抬起来，哈里顺着看过去，教堂另一端疯狂闪动的迪斯科灯光，他才意识到那声音并非幻觉，爱凡客鼓捣出一段刺破耳膜的尖啸，金示意他去一探究竟。

哈里点了点头，他知道自己会同意金提出的任何要求，如同从褴褛飞旋二楼下来的一瞬间，便笃定对方会不惜生命来拯救自己。

[你应该知道，这只是你大脑中的设想。你*认为*金会救你。]

“他救了我，在哈迪兄弟面前。”

[他相信你，而你没能及时提醒他，你失败了。]

……

“你说得对，我又搞砸了，所以这是我的惩罚，欢迎我吧，失败的世界。”

[这不是惩罚，就像你在教堂说的，灰域不是失败的世界。]

“别忘了，你也只是我的一个想法，我正在*认为*自己不是个一败涂地的废物。”

没有人回答他。

“接着说啊，我只有一张嘴，你们有那么多声音，下一个该是谁了？”

雾气凝滞在空中，哈里听到自己的声音投入其中，像一滴水渗入沙海。他向后看，海面和栈道一起消失在雾中，他记得自己没有移动。就像要回答他的疑问一样，声音又回来了。

[灰域是世界之环的中心，一切最终都将回到其中。]

他认出了这个声音，不是依靠耳朵，哈里觉得自己的皮肤能够感受到空气流动的方式，一个高耸的阴影逐渐清晰……

等等，为什么是认出？他听过莉娜近乎天方夜谭的故事，仅此而已。

“我可真能想。”哈里说，他想起人在灰域中会产生记忆的混乱，还有幻觉，“你是真的吗？”

[事情发生的时候，你会知道的。]

“还能发生什么，金死了，我在这，瑞瓦肖完蛋了。”哈里发觉这是几天以来他说得最理直气壮的一句话。

竹节虫有节奏地移动着自己的六只脚，那些动作细微且有规律，如同海浪，令人放松。

[这只是结局的一种。]

“多谢提醒，你一定是想说还有我在车中溺死或上吊身亡那种。”哈里开始咄咄逼人，他怎么会在这里，他记得自己疼得发抖，有人推开门，直接坐在他的身边说，“金死了，好消息是你还活着。”这算哪门子好消息，哈里在去死这件事上已经熟能生巧，他宁愿和金调换一下。

[有很多结局，但是抱歉，没有你说的那种。]

“疯了。”哈里摇摇头，“我要回去了，金还在教堂……”

他停住了，金不在教堂。

案子早已结束，分局甚至没敢让哈里去参加悼念，关于金，他最后的记忆停留在疼痛和对方夹克上初升红日一样扩张的血迹，金却像什么也没有发生一样，伸出一只手试图让哈里冷静下来。在慌乱中，哈里抓住对方的手腕，出乎意料的热度透过手心传过来。

[这只是结局的一种。]

消毒水的气味，金没有戴眼镜，眼神有一点迷茫。床头摆着送来的花和巧克力，哈里走过去把巧克力剥开塞进嘴里。有人在旁边说些什么如果有照相机就好了，嗓门很大。

“等等……”哈里挠了挠头发。

船离开海岸线，音乐，不是阳极舞曲，更平缓悲伤。海面上是最后的余晖，点燃一切。水面、甲板、金在夹克袖口和手套之间的小臂，全都染上了飞行员夹克的上的橙红色。

“停下来。”哈里后退一步，语带怒气，“这不是真的，从我的大脑里出去。”

[没有任何东西进来，从始至终，哈里，只有你。一切都会回到灰域中，包括你*认为*的事情，在这里，所有结局都是真实存在的。]

哈里努力把不断涌起的画面赶出大脑。“这就是那些人没办法离开灰域的原因，他们*认为*生活可以没有遗憾。”他大声说，不只是在脑子里。我完了，自言自语的最后阶段，和空气争辩。

[一切不可避免，别多想，留下来吧，这里更轻松。]

“别多想。”哈里大喊，“每个人每天都这么说。别多想，还有什么，别担心，别做梦，别放在心上，别恨别人，别爱别人，忘了这一切吧。我真的忘了，然后他们又来说，你怎么了哈里。”

被尼古丁浸泡的肺开始抗议，竹节虫依然站在那里，它听得到吗？哈里表示怀疑。在灰域中，声音似乎连他的鞋尖都传不到。他只好盯着那个巨大的影子，愤怒和疯狂在内心激战，谁胜利了？哈里突然有一个想法，他觉得自己需要来上一杯，酒虫永远胜利。

[这里没有酒。]

没有吗？那这里有什么。

[摸摸你的口袋。]

这是什么。

[不知道，一本书？]

《迪克·马伦与错误身份》

[我不喜欢这个人。]

*我*不喜欢吗？

[他似乎在用一半的精力来保护从不存在的尊严。]

还可以吧，我的尊严才是从不存在。哈里想着，随手翻开书页。

[看到哪里了？]

他要去找露比。

[啊哈。]

啊哈是什么意思。

[还来得及。]

我不明白。

[去找露比，哈里，别搞砸了，你会发现一些很好的事情，奇迹，你的愿望都会成真。千万别，别失去他，你再也找不到这样的人了。]

搞砸什么？天啊，这究竟是在搞什么，喂！

无人应答。

哈里醒了过来，他在床上坐了很久，让自己完全启动，然后推开门，走到屋外。

“早晨好，警探。”金从墙壁的阴影下走出来，看到哈里刮去胡子的脸，停顿了一下。

哈里发誓对方有转过脸偷笑，他装作没有看见。“我们去找露比。”哈里说，“我不会搞砸的。”

金又愣了一下，这一次他没有转身偷笑，而是坚定地对上了哈里的视线，点了点头。

[找时间摸一下他的胳膊。]

哈里把一些画面打在大脑灰质正中央，所有声音齐齐收声。

现在是早晨七点，51年3月，马丁内斯瑞瓦肖区的海滨棚屋，调查吊人案的第……管他妈多少天，认识金的第四天，如果他动作利落一点，也是一切即将发生的那一天。

事情就是这样。

-END-


End file.
